Louisiana Tech Bulldogs
{| class="wikitable" style="text-align: center" ! Week !! Opponent !! Rank !! Location !! Result !! Record |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 1 || Iowa State ||18|| Joe Aillet Stadium, Ruston, LA | Joe Aillet Stadium || 55-14 || 0-1 |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 2 || SMU || || Gerald J. Ford Stadium, Dallas, TX || 38-14 || 0-2 |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF" | 3 || colspan="5"|Bye |- style="background-color: #ddffdd" | 4 || Eastern Michigan || || Joe Aillet Stadium Ruston, LA || 24-28 || 1-2 |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF" | 5 || colspan="5"|Bye |- style="background-color: #ddffdd" | 6 || Middle Tennessee || || Johnny "Red" Floyd Stadium Murfreesboro, Tennessee || 23-24 || 2-2 |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 7 || Northern Illinois || || Huskie Stadium, DeKalb Illinois || 41-7 || 2-3 |- style="background-color: #ddffdd" | 8 || UTSA || || Alamodome San Antonio, TX || 24-49 || 3-3 |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 9 || Rice || || Joe Aillet Stadium, Ruston, LA || 27-14 || 3-4 |- style="background-color: #ddffdd" | 10 || UTEP || || Joe Aillet Stadium, Ruston, LA || 10-27 || 4-4 |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 11 || UAB || || Legion Field, Birgminham, Alabama || 20-28 || 4-5 |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 12 || Connecticut || || Pratt & Whitney Stadium at Rentschler Field, Storrs, Connecticut || 21-51 || 4-6 |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF" | 13 || colspan="5"|Bye |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 14 || North Texas || || Apogee Field, Denton, Texas || 28-30 || 4-7 |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 15 || Southern Miss || || M.M Roberts Stadium, Hattiesburg, Mississippi || 12-20 || 4-8 |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF" | 16 || colspan="5"|Bye |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF" 2019 Schedule As LA Tech looking for a new coach, they had decided to hire the youngest coach GK12303 in CFBHC history at the astonishing age of 13. GK led them to a 4-8 record which made him the winningest coach in LA Tech history, but decided to leave after the seasons end. {| class="wikitable" style="text-align: center" ! Week !! Opponent !! Rank !! Location !! Result !! Record |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 1 || TCU || 8 || Joe Aillet Stadium, Ruston, LA | Joe Aillet Stadium || 41-3 || 0-1 |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF | 2 || colspan="5"|Bye |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 3 || Texas Tech || || Jones AT&T Stadium Lubbock, TX || 31-14 || 0-2 |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 4 || Georgia State || || Joe Aillet Stadium Ruston, LA || 24-14 || 0-3 |- style="background-color: #ddffdd" | 5|| Kansas State || || Joe Aillet Stadium || 7-13 || 1-3 |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 6 || Hawaii || || Aloha Stadium || 56-17 || 1-4 |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF" | 7 || colspan="5"|Bye |- style="background-color: #ddffdd" | 8 || UTSA || || Joe Aillet Stadium || 10-12 || 2-4 |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 9 || Marshall || || Joe Aillet Stadium, Ruston, LA || 28-14 || 2-5 |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 10 || UTEP || || Sun Bowl Stadium || 14-20 || 2-6 |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 11 || UAB || || Joe Aillet Stadium, Ruston, LA || 23-7 || 2-7 |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF" | 12 || colspan="5"|Bye |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 13 || Rice || || Rice Stadium, Houston, Texas || 30-0 || 2-9 |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 14 || North Texas || || Joe Aillet Stadium, Ruston, LA || 24-7 || 2-9 |- style="background-color: #FFCCCC" | 15 || Southern Miss || || M.M Roberts Stadium, Hattiesburg, Mississippi || 24-14 || 2-10 |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF" | 16 || colspan="5"|Bye |- style="background-color: #FFFFFF" 2018 Schedule As a LA Tech was a new expansion team in the newly formed Conference-USA, The Bulldogs struggled mightily in their first season from their record of 2-10, to their turmoil which included not one but two coaching changes as both LDYo and PawnWolf both coached the Bulldogs but both left before the season concluded.